Golden Triumph
by GreenSamurai
Summary: A boy who wishes to be the strongest duelist in the world and hopes to find his dad in his journey...
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: I assume you all know I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game, or the characters ofYu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh G/X. I do own all the original characters and my own homemade cards that will be featured in this story

**Chapter 1:A New Beginning**

"Ryan,these cards are my greatest creations.I'll give them to you" said Dad.

"Really?I've always wanted a deck of my own!"said Ryan walking towards his father.

"However,you must promise me that you must only use this deck for good and not evil."said Dad handing the deck to Ryan

"Don't worry.I'll never use this deck to do bad things"said Ryan smiling to his father.

10 years later,

That was the last time I saw my father.After giving me the deck he left for some urgent business and I never saw him again.My mother was devastated.Everyday she waited for him to come back.However,he never came back.He never did.My mother died 5 years later due to depression.I was 14 that time.I was sad and angry at the same time.I'm sad that my mother had died but I'm also angry at my father for leaving us.I didn't know what to do.I was homeless.I wondered the streets everyday begging for food.Sometimes I get some food but sometimes I have to starve.The nights were cold.The deck that my father gave me was worth a lot of money.Sometimes,I wanted to sell it to feed myself but my inner feelings won't let me.Even though I hate my dad for abandoning me and mother,the deck was the only thing my father left me.It was important.I lived in the streets for 1 year.One day,I just couldn't stand it anymore.I decided to end it.I stole a knife from the local butcher.Just when I was about to slit my throat,someone knocked me on my back and took the knife away from me.I turned around to find out who stopped me.He was a very handsome man.He had long silver hair covering 1 side of his face.

"Why does a young man like you wanna commit suicide?"he asked me.

"I….I….."I started crying.

"Don't cry.Follow me.I'll help you"he said urgine me go into his card.

I followed him.Since that day,he became like a father to me.His name was Maximillion J. Pegasus.He's the person who created the duel monsters.He trained me to duel.At first I was not very good.However,I never give up and was getting better all the time.It has been 4 years since then,I am now a very good duelist.Using the deck that he gave me,I've defeated countless opponents.However,I was never able to defeat my foster father.No matter how many times I tried,I was never able to beat him.One day when I was lying in my room,I found the deck that my father gave me.I've forgotten about it.Touching the deck gave a very powerful feeling.I knew I could use this deck to beat my foster father.I went to his office as fast as I could.

"Dad!"I shouted when I entered his office.

"Woah!You scared the hell out of me.What's the matter?"he said looking at me.

"I got myself a new deck.So I wanna challenge you to a duel."I said while showing him the deck.

"Is that so?Fine then,let's go out to the backyard.We'll duel there."he said to me.

"Ok."said myself.

We went to the backyard.We took out our duel disk.Putting our deck into it,we started the duel by shouting….

"Let's Duel!"

Ryan LP 8000 Pegasus LP 8000

We both drew 5 cards from our deck. "I'll go first"said Pegasus.

**Turn 1**

Pegasus drew, "I play the magic card,Toon Table of Contents.This card allows me to add a card in my deck that has the word 'Toon' to my hand.I'll choose Toon World."

A card flew out of Pegasus's deck and into his hand.

"Now I'll pay 1000 LP to activate the card that I just got."

Ryan LP 8000 Pegasus LP 7000

A green book with cartoon letters appeared beside Pegasus.

"Now I'll summon a Toon Gemini Elf"

2 wacky elves(ATK 1900/DEF 900) came out from Toon World and onto the field.

"I'll cover 1 cards face down before I end my turn."

**Turn 2**

"I'll show you the power of my new deck, dad."said Ryan.

**END OF CHAPTER**

This is the first chapter of my story.I hope you all like it.The next chapter will be out real soon.Feel free to give any comments.This story will feature characters from both YuGiOh! And GX..so I guess it's only suitable if I put it in the GX section.


	2. The Birth of the New Generation of Cards

Note:I've decided to change the LP to 4000.I think it will be more exciting this way.I hope you guys understand.

**Chapter 2: The Birth of the New Generation of Cards**

**Turn 2**

"I'll show you the power of my new deck,dad."said Ryan

Ryan drew, "I summon Wind Mistress in attack mode"

A girl wearing skimpy clothes with a strange device on her right arm appeared(ATK 1900/DEF 1300)

Ryan continues, "Now,I'll my magic card called Claws of Wind.This card is an equip spell that will increase the attack of 1 of my monsters by 600 points.I'll equip it to my Wind Mistress."

The strange device on Wind Mistress's hand grew 3 claws which is made out of wind (ATK 2500/DEF 1300)

"Wind Mistress,attack the Toon Gemini Elf!"

Wind Mistress jumped forward and destroyed the 2 elves

LP 4000/2400

Ryan finally said, "With that I'll end my turn."

**Turn 3**

Pegasus drew, "I activate the magic of Premature Burial to bring them back.It may cost me 800 lifepoints but I think it's worth it."

LP 4000/1600

Toon Gemini Elf was resummoned from the grave

Pegasus continued, "Now,I'll sacrifice them to summon my Toon Dark Magician Girl."

A cute girl with a scepter appeared(ATK 2000/DEF 1700)

Ryan gave a worried look.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl,attack Ryan!"

Toon Dark Magician Girl charged towards Ryan and wacked him with her scepter.

Ryan screamed in pain.

LP 2000/1600

Ryan said, "How come your monster can attack m directly when there's another monster on my field?"

Pegasus replied, "When Toon World is on the field,my toon monsters can attack the player directly if they have no toon monsters on their field."

"I cover another 2 cards face down and that's it for my turn."

**Turn 4**

Pegasus has Toon World,Toon Dark Magician Girl and 2 face down spell/trap cards on the field while Ryan has Wind Mistress and Claws of Wind on his side of the field.

Ryan drew and smiled at the card he just drew, "I'll active the card I just drew which is Mystical Space Typhoon."

Pegasus knew what was gonna happen.

Ryan continued, "This card allows me to destroy 1 trap or spell on the field.I choose to destroy your Toon World."

A strong typhoon destroyed Toon World.The chain reaction caused Toon Dark Magician Girl to be destroyed as well.

"Now you have no monsters on the field to protect you.Wind Mistress,attack him!"

Pegasus screamed, "Not quite,I activate my face down trap card,Call of the Haunted!This card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard.So come on out,my Toon Gemini Elf!"

Toon Gemini Elf returned to the field(ATK 1900/DEF 900)

"Big deal.My Wind Mistress will just destroy them again."

Pegasus replied, "Wrong again.Now I'll activate my second face down card which is Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Ryan gave a knowing look.

Pegasus continued, "Destroy Claws of Wind!"

A strong typhoon destroyed Claws of Wind.

The claws disappeared from the Wind Mistress's device(ATK 1900/1300)

Ryan said, "Damn.Now I can't attack because both their attacks is the same.I'll cover 2 face down cards before I end my turn."

**Turn 5**

Pegasus drew and seem to be very pleased with the card he drew, "This card will be the cause of your misery."

Ryan gave a very worried look.

"I'll activate the magic card,Black Illusion Ritual."

A pot with 2 cups beside it appeared on the field.

"Now I'll offer my Toon Gemini Elf as a tribute to ritual summon Relinquished from my hand."

A strange looking creature appeared on the field(ATK 0/DEF 0)

Ryan looks very surprised because the monster that was just summoned has 0 attack points.

"Now I'll launch his effect.Once per turn…I can choose a monster on the field and equip it to Relinquished.Relinquished will then gain the monster's attack and defence."explained Pegasus.

"What!"said Ryan

"Since there's only 1 other monster on the field,I guess I'll choose it."Pegasus said

Relinquished sucked Wind Mistress into its body.

Ryan looked in horror when Wind Mistress was sucked into Relinquished.

Relinquished attack and defence rose(ATK 1900/DEF 1300)

"Since you have no monsters on the field now,you know what's gonna happen.Relinquished,attack Ryan directly!"

Relinquished shot a laser beam at Ryan hitting him at the chest.

Ryan fell to the ground screaming in pain.

LP 100/1600

"You all right,Ryan?"

Ryan stood up and replied, "I'm fine.Your attack has enabled me to activate my face down trap card,Desperate Measures,This card can be activated when I have less than 1000 lifepoints.It allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower monster onto the field.So,I'll summon Earth Defender in def mode."

A big guy appeared on the field.His entire body was covered with rocks(ATK 1000/DEF 2000)

"Good move.I'll end my turn.If you don't do something,you will lose soon."

**Turn 6**

Pegasus has Relinquished equipped with Wind Mistress on the field and he has no cards in his hand.Ryan has Earth Defender and a face down card on the field.Ryan also have 3 cards in his hand.

Ryan drew and smiled at the card he just drew, "I've won this battle."

Pegasus shocked to hear that asked, "What?How can you be so sure?"

"I'll show you.First I'll switch Earth Defender to attack mode"

Earth Defender stood up ready for a fight

"Now,I'll activate my face down card which is Creature Swap.This cards allows us to choose 1 of our own monster to be change with 1 of our opponent's chosen monster.Since both of us only have 1 monster on the field,I guess there's not really anything to choose,is it?"

Both monsters switched sides on the field

Pegasus gave a sneering look and said, "Smart move.But you can't win in this round even if you attack."

Ryan replied, "I'm not done.Now I'll sacrifice Relinquished to summon my Water Swordsman in attack mode."

A man with long silver hair wearing blue armor appeared on the field.He was also holding a sword made out of water.(ATK 2100/DEF 1500)

"Now,Water Swordsman,attack Earth Defender with Ice Slash!"shouted Ryan.

Water Swordsman ran towards Earth Defender and slashed him with his sword which has now turned into ice resulting in Earth Defender's destruction

LP 100/500

"Now I launch the effect of Water Swordsman.When he destroys a monster,half of that monster's attack will be deducted from the player's life points"explained Ryan

A shocked Pegasus said, "What!But that means..."

Intercepted Ryan, "Since Earth Defender has 1000 attack points,you will lose 500 life points.That would result in your defeat my victory."

LP 100/0

**END OF DUEL**

Pegasus with a smile on his face said, "Good job.You've finally defeated me."

Ryan replied, "Yea,all thanks to this deck."

Pegasus said, "Well,just in time.Follow me to my office.I've something to show you."

Ryan asked, "What is it?"

Pegasus answered, "Just follow me."

They went into the house.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well,I hope you all liked it.Sorry for my late update.I've been kinda busy lately.As you all might have noticed,my main character in using fictional cards.So,after every chapter I will list the cards that he used and the effects.And please give me some pointers if I might have made some mistakes in my fanfiction.Thanks for your support.

Name: Wind Mistress

Type: Monster/Wind/Warrior

Level: 4

ATK:1900

DEF:1300

Effect: No effects

Description: A girl wearing skimpy clothes with a strange device on her right arm

Name: Claws of Wind

Type: Equip-Magic

Effect: Increases the attack of 1 monster on the field by 600 points

Name: Desperate Measures

Type: Trap

Effect: This card can be activated only when the player has 1000 or less lifepoints.Special summon a level 4 or lower monster onto the field.

Name: Earth Defender

Type: Monster/Earth/Warrior

Level: 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 2000

Effect:No effects

Description: A big guy whose entire body is covered with rocks

Name: Water Swordsman

Type: Monster/Water/Warrior

Level: 6

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1500

Effect: When this card destroys a monster,inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points.

Description: A man with long silver hair wearing blue armor. He's also holding a sword made out of water


End file.
